Aang and Katara in love
by doc boy
Summary: A collection of Kataang oneshots. Mainly fluff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 love

Chapter 1 love

Aang stared at his long haired friend with longing eyes. He loved her dearly and seeing her in her new green kimono made him go nuts. Every time he saw her in it he could feel his cheeks going up in flames and he had this goofy smile on his face. Goofier than usual. Even though he implied it, he never told her that he loved her dearly. He never knew that love for a girl could be so pleasant and overwhelming. Every time she was near him he felt like he was lighter than air and he could float with happiness.

There was one time when he tried telling her how he felt but he didn't get the chance.

There was also the time he kissed her the first time ever. It was before invading the fire nation. Even though it caught her by surprise he enjoyed it with every fiber of his being and he hoped she did too.

It was just an hour ago that Aang defeated the firelord and the world was at peace now. We rejoin our heroes while at the tea shop watching a beautiful sunset. Aang and Katara stood beside each other on the balcony and were enjoying each other's company.

"I'm glad you managed to beat the firelord safely. I'm really proud of you" said Katara as she reached for Aang's hand and held it in her own. He never knew her hands were so soft...

"Thanks Katara" he smiled sweetly at her and she smiled back. She turned to face him as she spoke

"You remember the time we kissed before the invasion?" She asked

"Always will" said Aang truthfully

"Well I wasn't able to express it at the time because I was shocked but I really enjoyed it. I also thought about our conversation on Ember Island. You know what I realized?" She asked as she leaned closer to him

"I realized that I love you. More than anything in the world. Whenever I'm sad you're the one he knows how to cheer me up. Whenever I need someone to talk to, you will always be there to listen..." she spoke as a smile made its way to her lips as it did to Aang's.

"Aang, you're my forever boy..." she said happily leaning closer to him making their lips a mere few centimetres away from each other.

"And you're my forever girl because I love you too..." Aang said happily as they both smiled and closed the gap between them and leaned in for their first mutually wanted kiss. It felt like they found true happiness, love and purety. They knew they were meant for each other and they kissed happily as they wrapped their arms around each other as the kiss continued...

To be continued...

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...

Thank you...


	2. Chapter 2 happy birthday Katara

Chapter 2 happy birthday Katara

It was spring; the weather was nice and Sun was shining on the Earth below it. This particular spring day was Aang favorite day of the year. Why? Because today is the birthday of the girl he loves: his best friend Katara. She was a young girl of about fourteen and today is the day she turns fifteen. Aang never told her this, but he loves her deeply so he decided to do something for her birthday as a surprise...

"Sokka have you seen Anng?" Katara asked her older brother

"No, looks like he decided to go on one of his trips again"

Katara sighed and said

"The least he could do is tell us. I'm really worried about him"

"Don't worry about him Katara I'm sure he's fine. In fact I see him right now" said Sokka as Aang appeared at the slope of the mountain they were staying on.

"What's that box he's holding?" Asked Katara

"Looks like a cake box" said Sokka as Aang reached them

"You mind telling us where you were?" Asked his angry friend

"I was worried sick"

"I'm sorry Katara I didn't mean to worry you. I just went to the market to get this cake for..." began Aang but was cut off by Katara

"For what? For you and Sokka?" She asked sarcastically

"No, I got it for you Katara" said Aang slightly offended by her accusation

"What?" Asked Katara, slightly surprised

Aang blushed and shrugged slightly

"It's your birthday today so I ordered a custom made chocolate cake at the local bakery. I simply went to pick it up" said Aang nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke and opened the box. Inside was a round chocolate cake with red strawberry icing letters that read

"Happy birthday Katara,

I love you and wish you a lot of happiness.

Aang"

Katara stared astoundingly at the gift, touched by Aang's effort to make her happy on her birthday and was even more touched by the words

"Aang... I'm sorry... I didn't know..." said Katara, feeling bad for being mad at him

"It's okay. I wanted it to be a surprise"

Katara smiled warmly at him and said

"That very sweet of you Aang. Thank you..." she said and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips which happily returned. They wrapped their arms around each other's necks as the kiss continued, feeling much pleasure and happiness within it. Once parted their faces remained mere centimetres away from each other and peered into each other's eyes

"Hey Aang" said Katara softly

"Yeah?"

"I love you too..." they both smiled at her remark and kissed lightly on the lips again, feeling just as much happiness and pleasure within it. Once parted they remained in each other's arms for a while and then everyone sat down to eat the cake; and they enjoyed it very much...

To be continued...

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...

Thank you...


	3. Chapter 3 flower

Chapter 3 flower

It was a nice summer afternoon and the gang was lying on the grass watching the clouds. Sokka and Suki were lying beside each other while Aang was doing the same with Katara. Both couples were holding hands and were resting their heads on each other. The wind blew in a slight breeze making their hair blow in it.

Katara sighed with content as Aang cradled her in his arms. Before long she was asleep in his arms and Aang smiled and sighed with joy. To his right was a red rose growing among the green fresh grass that sounded them. Seeing it gave Aang an idea. So he stretched out his arm and picked the flower from the ground and inhaled its scent and sighed with pleasure, marveling its beauty and wonderful scent. He then broke off the head of the flower and placed it in Katara's hair as a gift to show his affection. Katara didn't wake by his touch so rather than wake her up he continued to hold his hands around her as she slept. He then noticed another flower next the one he just picked. He decided to pick that one as well and give to her when she wakes up.

Aang and his dark haired girlfriend lay in each other's arms for what seemed like hours but these were hours that Aang found relaxing and enjoyable. After a while Katara stirred in his arms and woke up. She opened her eyes only to find his peering into hers

"How'd you sleep?" he asked her

"Wonderfully…" she said happily and placed her lips on his. Aang put his arms around her neck as she did the same with his as the adrenaline from the kiss rushed through their bodies. Once they had to breathe they parted and sat up and looked at each other smiling warmly. It was then that Katara noticed there was something in her hair. She reached for the side of her head and removed the flower Aang had placed there hours ago. Upon seeing it she understood what happened and smiled sweetly at him. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek and then on his lips

"Thanks Aang that was very sweet…" she smiled at him warmly and placed the flower back in her hair

As a response Aang kissed her in return and said

"My pleasure Katara. You know I love you…"

She smiled at happily and kissed him again

"I love you too" she said as they both smiled at each other and leaned their heads on each other. Aang then reached for the flower he picked earlier and held in front of her

"I want you to have this" he said with a slight blush on his face

Katara's eyes lit up with joy as she smiled at him. She took the flower from his hand and smelled it. She sighed happily at the scent

"That's very sweet of you Aang. Thank you" she smiled at him again as Aang reached for the flower

"Here, let me show you something…"

She gave him the flower and he cut off the head and placed it on the other side of her head. Now she had a flower on both sides of her head and she looked wonderful

She smiled and looked at him shyly as he removed his hands from her head

"How do I look?" she asked

"Divine…" Aang said and smiled widely as Katara smiled with joy and placed her lips on his own and wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same with hers. It was a kiss full of energy and love which sent pleasure and warmth throughout their bodies. They deepened into the kiss as they tongues played in each other's mouths. Once they had to breathe their lips separated but their arms remained wrapped each other's necks as they gazed into each other's eyes

"I love you Aang…" Katara said happily

As a response Aang kissed her again before answering

"I love you too. Always will…" he said and smiled happily as Katara kissed him as a response. Once their lips parted they laid together on the grass again cradled in each other's arms only to be swept away by a peaceful and happy sleep…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
